


Surprise! It's a Teenager, Again.

by FaithWarrior



Series: The Bug in the Belfry [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adopted Children, Families of Choice, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Found Families, Gen, Magic, Maribat Bio Dad Bruce Wayne Month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithWarrior/pseuds/FaithWarrior
Summary: For Bio!Dad Bruce Wayne Month 2020, Day1: Meeting for the First Time. Diana takes two of her colleagues to Paris to assist with locating and assessing an abnormality. Shenanigans and chaos ensues.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne
Series: The Bug in the Belfry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905886
Comments: 23
Kudos: 918
Collections: Maribat Bio!Dad Bruce Wayne Month





	Surprise! It's a Teenager, Again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first entry for BioDad Bruce Wayne Month. I will be trying my hardest to post each day into the linked series 'The Bug in the Belfry'. Some of these will have continuations with later prompts and I will try to find out how to link them together.

Diana, as a general rule of thumb preferred to work alone. Honestly speaking most of her fellow heroes were perfectly fine, though some of the men were a little tedious to her at times. Batman was one of the few that she genuinely enjoyed working with. Hence why Bruce was her first choice for such an uncertain investigation. The man was a brilliant detective, and without the majority of the hubris that came from most men she had encountered since leaving Themyscira. Most likely Mister Pennyworth could be thanked for that.

She wasn’t even frustrated by the addition of one of Batman's older proteges to the mission. Tim Drake was a competent young man who, as Donna liked to put it, ‘Drank his respect woman juice daily’. Plus it was endlessly entertaining to watch the stoic Batman, or Bruce Wayne, try to wrangle any of his various children. 

“So what exactly are we looking for in Paris Diana?” Bruce questioned. The three heroes walked down the sidewalk several blocks from the Louvre. 

Diana let her eyes roam the surrounding streets. “There have been inconclusive reports of magical disturbances centered around Paris. Since I haven’t been maintaining my cover at the Louvre I felt it was prudent to bring back up.” Her statement was met with a raised eyebrow from Bruce and an aborted laugh from Timothy. 

“And?” The elder Wayne prompted.

Diana shrugged. “Alfred was apparently concerned that the two of you were spending too much time in the office. And Oracle was becoming aggravated.”

Tim chuckled. “Babs does get protective over her tech.” Came the blithe response. “And having the CEO’s of Wayne Enterprises backing your absence makes for a fairly good renewal of your cover.”

Diana smiled at the older teen. “Precisely.” She concurred. “And can you imagine if I brought one of the others? Clark is busy dealing with another one of Lex’s schemes, and if the goal is to keep a low profile there's no way I would bring Barry or Hal.”

Laughter began at her comment before Tim elbowed Bruce. “And the last time a G.L. went on a mission with you Guy Gardener was significantly traumatized.”

Diana smirked. “No less than the man deserved for his words. He is lucky I left him with most of his dignity intact. Hal even agreed with me.” The man had truly deserved the punishment for his insolence.

“Agreed.” Bruce grumbled unexpectedly. Although Diana was sure that the man had his own grievances against the subpar Green Lantern. “But why not ask Constantine? This type of thing is generally his area of expertise.”

Diana grimaced. “John Constantine is currently unavailable according to the message I received. Something about interdimensional worm demons. Plus the disturbances resemble something different than what he usually deals with. The interference is closer in nature to Amazonian or Atlantian than it is to supernatural or demonic.”

Both Gothamites nod as they processed the new information. Diana let them ruminate as they approached their destination. The group had just reached the museum entrance when the chaos started.

Crashes and screams burst out from the doors of the museum as people fled through the museum doors. Some of the people seemed to be stuck in intangible force fields, some of the fields held only one person while others held up to three or four.

Diana exchanged a look with Bruce before his sharp nod had her dragging their group to an alleyway concealed nearby. “This ally was clear the last time I was here.” She said softly. 

Bruce nodded in understanding. “Tim, check it.”

The teen already has his phone out and attached to a separate device. After several long moments he nods in relief. “All clear. Good call Wonder Woman.”

Both Gothamites have already begun the mental transition from civilian to vigilante/hero. Batman's serious expression has overtaken the blase Brucie Wayne mask. “Diana, change fast and give us the lay of the land.” Bruce instructed, handing her a comlink. “We’ll meet you out there. Red Robin, can you get any information off of social media.” 

“On it B.” Red Robin replies as he tosses the already half empty backpack to the older man. It was much less conspicuous for a teen in jeans to carry a backpack than an adult man in a suit. Diana watched as Tim laid out his gear while using his other hand to scroll through his phone. 

Not wishing to waste any more time Diana was quick to don her own armor and leave the alleyway as quickly as possible. Flying over the streets Wonder Woman could see how some of the people affected with the force fields were faring. 

It seemed that the fields created an arbitrary gateway based on a singular parameter or set of circumstances. Diana wasn’t quite sure what that was as she observed the battle grounds. One field separated a woman from all those around her until a small child ran straight through and was able to embrace her. Another separated two identical twins from everyone else. When a much older girl in wrestling equipment approached the two girls Diana began to understand. The three were siblings, that much was obvious as the tall girl embraced the smaller two in a familiar embrace. Once the three were inside Diana watched as they were able to get up and move but were followed by the shield. 

She relayed this information dutifully over the coms and heard the two detectives debating the possible parameters. Diana heard the words family, love, connection, history, selflessness. She let the men continue on in the background as Wonder Woman traveled closer to the chaos. After a few minutes Batman and Red Robin relay that they are on their way. About a block away from where she can see that the fighting has moved to she hears an odd whirling noise off to the side. 

Looking toward the noise Wonder Woman does a double take. “Great Hera.” She whispers, though not quietly enough since the individual turns towards her. Diana can hear the concerned voices over the coms but is distracted by taking in the sight in front of her. 

Standing there several rooftops away is a young teen in all black leather. His belt swishes behind him like a tail and the black ears on top of his head swivel in his blond hair as he stands there. After a moment he turns his head to the side and presses a finger to his ear as if to turn on a com. Wonder Woman can’t hear what is said from this distance but she can faintly hear the soft jingle coming from the bell around the boy's collar. It is not the odd apparel though that strikes Diana speechless. The aura of power covering the young boy is immense and unmistakable, filled as it is with destruction and chaos. Although Diana herself has never encountered one herself there is no way she could miss a Black Cat.

The Cat seems to debate for a moment before taking the staff at his side and using it to helicopter himself over to her slowly. Diana can see the caution in the boys movements and remembers to reply to her own backup. It would not do to have Batman or Red Robin attacking the Black Cat without reason.

“I’m okay Batman, but I think I’ve encountered a friendly.” Wonder Woman relays to her concerned teammate.

Now closer the Cat obviously tenses and then relaxes. He understands English then, or the miraculous is helping, Diana never did get clarification on that from her mother. The boy stands away from her, his attention flickering slightly between Diana’s presence and the direction of the fight in concern. “Batman, head toward the fight. If you see a person wearing red and black, possibly with spots, assume they are friendly and do what you can to help.” Once the affirmative is given Diana can see the Cat relax. His ears still flick, and Diana knows that his partner is most likely in his ear as hers are.

Her assumptions are confirmed moments later. “Wonder Woman.” He states. “Princess of Themyscira, and Daughter of Hippolyta Queen of the Amazons. Your mother was a former wielder of the miraculous of creation.” His words are not a question, but a relayed announcement from his partner. “Can Ladybug and I trust you to help us fight the Akuma without causing injury?” He pauses and then smirks. “Permanent injury.” He clarifies with a shrug. “Apparently today's victim isn’t quite as innocent as our usual.” He tenses again and reaches his hand out.

Diana clasps his forearm with hers and looks the young boy in the eyes. She loops a strand of the lasso of truth around both their arms. “Wielder of the Black Cat I swear to help you and your Ladybug. As my mother swore to protect the Miraculous so to shall I swear.” At the boy's serious nod the lasso is tucked away. While straightening Diana questions the boy. “What shall I call you Cat?”

The boy seems a little surprised but he responds. “I go by Chat Noir.” 

Diana nods. “Simple but to the point.” The boy smiles shyly in response. “I presume that when you speak of Akumas you are referring to something specific. If you wouldn’t mind relaying what you can as we travel I can get us to the battle post haste.” With a nod Wonder Woman grabs Chat Noir securely and takes off.

“The Akumas are corrupted Champions from the butterfly Miraculous. Hawkmoth has been active for almost two years and the villains tend to be pretty lowball and easy to defeat with a few notable exceptions.” Chat Noir explains as they leap across the rooftops.

“And you have been dealing with this alone? Just you and the current Ladybug?” Diana asked, distraught.

“In a way.” Chat Noir stated cagily.

Diana looked at the teens uncomfortable face and decided to table the topic for another conversation. “Young Warrior, what is the situation of the battlefield?” She asks, changing the topic.

Chat Noir seems to relax. “Today's akuma according to what we know so far is a mother angry that her children are being taken away by CPS.” The young hero seems to pause here.

“And that means?” Diana asks, used to prompting her teammates for fringe information about modern social and societal systems.

“Ah, it means that the parent was deemed unfit and the children were taken for their own safety.” The young man describes uncomfortably.

“Ah.” Wonder Woman acknowledged calmly.

The boy seemed stuck before he was prompted into starting again by a distant noise. “Ahh, sorry, I got flung away from the scene earlier by one of the akumas attacks. They can put up fields around people and they seem to be keeping people grouped by blood relations, probably a result of her frustration when she was akumatized. She can also make repelling shields around herself that are quite bouncy as I figured out.” 

“That ability does seem to be very disruptive.” She commented.

Diana does not have a chance to relay all of the information to her teammates before they arrive at the battle. Red Robin and the current Ladybug appear to have teamed up to berate Akuma. Ladybug is using her weapon, which Chat Noir informs her is a magic yoyo, to whip herself around the Akuma without getting hit. At the same time Red Robin is using the Akuma’s preoccupation with the bug heroine to continuously throw batarangs at the villain. From the disbursement of the Gotham vigilantes attacks he seems to be looking to locate where the item could be, probably by Ladybugs direction. Batman also seems to be throwing batarangs at the akuma while keeping a civilian perimeter up. 

Chat Noir groans and points to one civilian that Batman has apparently decided is a hazard. “That is Alya.” He explains, gesturing to the girl tied to a mailbox almost a block away. “She is a reporter. Honestly kinda surprised neither of us have done that before today. She means well, but you know.” He waves his hands in a gesture Diana has seen from some of the other young heroes occasionally. 

Just as the two heroes land on the field the Akuma seems to lose cohesiveness. It’s movements become more random and the attacks change colors and merge with each other. Based on the worried expression on Chat Noirs face this is not a good, or a normal, thing.

One of the attacks repels Red Robin back and Wonder Woman moves to catch the boy as he flies through the air. “You okay Red Robin?” Wonder Woman questions. 

The boy holds up a finger, indicating that he needs a moment, and stretches his head back and forth. After a moment he responds. “Yeah, Superboy gives me worse in training.” His joke falls flat but Diana is glad that the boy is okay.

“Don’t worry, Miraculous Ladybug should fix any damage from the fight. Also Hi, My name is Chat Noir.” The Parisian superhero is barely restraining freaking out, and Wonder Woman supposes that they are the first non Miraculous heroes that he has met so she’ll give the Cat a pass.

Suddenly Chat Noir is alert and on edge, immediately running towards the fight between Ladybug and the Akuma. Batman appears to have joined at some point but is still a little farther from the villain than the heroine herself. Then Wonder Woman sees what set the Cat hero off. The Akuma has formed a massive force field over his head and is laughing in what can only be described as a maniacal way. Just before Chat Noir reaches his Partner the forcefield is slammed into the ground encompassing both the Akuma and Ladybug.

Chat Noir slams into and is repelled by the hybrid shields swirling colors. Wonder Woman and Red Robin catch the hero as he flies back, mostly Wonder Woman. Red Robin seems to still be caught on the scene in front of them. 

Batman either missed or is ignoring the Cat heroes involuntary flight. As Ladybug fights with the Akuma under the dome the Bat makes his own approach. Wonder Woman can sympathise with the man. Ladybug is losing some ground fighting alone and on flat terrain.

“We can’t get in.” Red Robin says in horror.

“Only those who share blood can.” Diana confirms sadly.

“That's really screwed up.” Red Robin's voice states filled with disgust. “From experience, blood doesn't mean family or love.”

“Come on LB.” Chat Noir whispers as he stands up. “hold on a bit longer.” Wonder Woman tries to hold the boy back but is stopped by the boy's next word. “Cataclysm.” He growls out. Moving steadily towards the dome in an almost mirror of the Bat. But Chat is still farther away, and he is limping from where he landed heavily on his side for a second time that fight.

All of the heroes hear the call from inside the dome. “Lucky Charm.” Ladybug cries out before catching what is clearly a folded up cape in Ladybug coloring with a piece of paper inside that she is forced to tuck away as the Akuma attacks.

Diana remembers her mother talking about the power of the Ladybug, how it gives you what you need even when that doesn't make sense. But how can a cape and a note help Ladybug win on her own?

Her questions are answered when the ever stubborn Batman runs at the forcefield. Diana and Tim both yell as they remember Bruce's recent back injuries and the fact that he is on the opposite side of the shield from them. 

But Batman isn't stopped. To both their surprise the man passes through the shield effortlessly. The same way Wonder Woman saw people join their loved ones earlier in the battle. But Ladybug and Batman have never met, and Chat Noir said…

“Blood.” She states as she watches the two fight together for the first time.

Batman is quick to take the heat off of Ladybug giving the girl time to plan. Within moments the two implement a plan and use the spare cape to wrap up the akumas arms and head so they can't shoot or see. As Ladybug snatches a darkened book out of the akumas waistband Chat Noir uses his power to take down the force field even as he stands in shock. 

Red Robin and Wonder Woman make their way over to the group as Ladybug ripps the book clean down the spine and catches the butterfly that exits.

Just as the heroine is about to throw the cape into the air, Chat Noir and Wonder Woman simultaneously grab her arms. 

“What.” The girl says in exasperation, obviously exhausted from the fight considering she has yet to process the final result.

Chat is the one to reply, taking the folded paper off of his partner and holding it out to her. “I have a feeling you might want to look at this Bug.” He stated simply.

Ladybug looked at him in confusion but took the paper from him. Unfolding it turned out to be several papers and Ladybugs eyes widened in shock. 

Wonder Woman looked around to ensure that their group was alone aside from the passed out akuma victim that Red Robin had already walked over to the paramedics waiting down the street.

“Umm. These are, um.” She seems to be in shock.

“Take your time LB.” Chat whispered in her ear low enough that Wonder Woman could barely hear it. He made no effort to look at the pages himself until Ladybug handed the top one to him.

As her partner read she spoke. “These papers mention the closed adoption of myself. They name a Father and a Mother on them, but they are also stamped with a bat.”

Red Robin seems to clear his throat. “Were you aware?...”

“Yes, but only recently.” Ladybug interrupted after he trailed off.

The slightly older vigilante seemed to absorb this for a moment before giggling. Once he gathered himself together he turned to the unnaturally still Batman. “Well it's a girl.” He announced cheerfully before bursting into giggles again.

Ladybug smiled a little at the older boy's antics before her own partner pitched in. In a voice that bellied shock and awe Chat Noir whispered. “Ladybug is related to Batman.” 

Wonder Woman watched as Red Robin tackled the wielder of creation in a hug before dragging Batman closer by the cape. “Selina is going to love you.” The teen told Chat Noir as they created a giant group hug. 

Watching a slightly uncomfortable Batman be dogpiled by three teen heroes was going to make Diana’s week, but she knew the mechanics of the miraculous well enough to break it up. “Times almost up if I remember correctly. Red Robin, can Oracle recover the original version of these documents?” 

“No need.” Ladybug stated as she disentangled and dusted herself off. Handing the papers over to Batman with a shy smile the girl took back the cape. “Miraculous Ladybug!” She cried out. The magic whipped around Paris repairing the damage from the fight, but when it cleared the papers were still in Batman's gloved hands. 

“Well MiLady we should probably all Bug out, seems like there's lots to chat about.” Chat Noir said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Red Robin swung his arm around the Cat even as he gave a well placed shove of Batman towards the new addition to their family. “Nightwing is going to love you too.” He began as he led them away. 

Batman stood there awkwardly, shuffling his feet as he attempted to get more than incoherent noises out. Diana couldn't look away. If it wasn’t such a personal moment she would have filmed it to show Clark later. Bruce speechless was a sight to see and it was always priceless. 

Ladybug was the one to break the tension after her earrings let out a warning beep. With a sigh and a raised eyebrow the tiny girl interrupted the big bad Bats conflicted brooding. “Gonna have to go somewhere else to do that cause I’m kinda on a time limit.” She then proceeds to loop one arm around Batman’s bulky frame and drag him along with her by her yoyo string. 

The noise of surprise the man made when his newfound tiny daughter towed him across Paris with one arm was absolutely inspiring. Diana definitely liked this new Ladybug. Once she was done with the bats she was definitely making sure to take her to visit Hippolyta.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed my first entry for this month. If this prompt gets a continuation I will attempt to link it here. Please comment and let me know what you thought of the story so far.


End file.
